The Choosing of Love
by pancakenugget
Summary: Does Emma have true feelings for Thayer? Or will she run back to Ethan because he kissed her? Or will she finally let him go and let Sutton have what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

"He kissed me, then he kissed me" Sutton smirked

I gave her a hard smack across her crooked smile, and walked out of the cabin.

I didn't know how to react to that, I was upset and angry. I could not understand how one minute Ethan was in love with me and the next he was sticking his tongue in the deep ravine.

I told Mads, and she said I should confront him about it to see if he will admit it. I was to upset to actually go up to his door and talk. We were on our way to school when she turned the car and headed towards Ethan`s trailer.

At that moment I wanted to kill her. When we arrived on the property of the cheater he knew something was up.

"What did Sutton say?" He said.

"You know what I'm going to say!" I yelled, "What happened at the ranch?"

"Nothing, Emma calm down I love you" Then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

I wanted to believe him, I thought maybe Sutton was tying to split us up. He was everything I ever longed for my own handsome prince.

Laurel's band had their performance in a few days and she wanted me to go with her. I decided I would let Ethan tag along so we could spend quality time together.

I wasn't gonna let Sutton ruin the love I had with Ethan, not yet and not ever.

The night before the trip I packed up clothes, Sutton's clothes in which I had all control over. Was it right? to be in her home, living with her parents? Sometimes it was hard to handle. So I got packed and I went to sleep.

I woke up to Laurel staring at me.

"Rise and shine sleepy head" she chuckled

"What time is it" I mumbled, I was still really tired.

"Well, it is exactly 4 hours and 36 minutes until we leave."

"Ugh, okay I'll get up."

She departed the room and about 15 minutes later I decided to get up. Ethan was gonna meet us right before we leave, and I was actually really excited to be with him.

I took a nice hot bath, and wore jeans and a pink ruffly shirt. I tried my hardest to be just like Sutton but no matter what when I looked in the mirror I saw Emma. Plain Emma, the one who had nothing. I spent a lot of time thinking when suddenly Laurel ran in my room yelling "time to go!"

We walked outside where I saw Ethan waiting with the band players. I went up to him and he brushed my hair out of my eyes, pulled my face closer and gently kissed me. We all piled into the van and started on the road.

It would take about a day and a half to get to the place where they were playing. But of course our luck the van stopped working right. We wound up at a car place and the guy said it would not be done until the next day.

So, we got hotel rooms and rested until morning. Well again from dumb luck the guy couldn't get the right part meaning we were screwed.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Laurel said

"Here, take my truck and bring it back but I am afraid two wont fit." The creepy worker said.

"YAY!" They all spoke.

Laurel came up to me and said "So is it ok that you and Ethan can"t go?"

"Yes it is fine", "Good luck!"

"Maybe you can lose you virginity, haha"

"BYE!"

When they all left me and Ethan were standing there in silence, I broke it by saying.

"So, I think we should go farther in our relationship Ethan"

"You mean?..."

"Yes, come to my room in 15 minutes"

I walked away without him replying. I ran into the hotel room and put on a black underwear and bra set, then threw on a yellow tee shirt.

He knocked on my door and I opened it then pulled him inside. First, his shirt came off and he was on top of me.

Then out of no where, he pulled himself off and said "I can't do this"

I felt embarrassed, like I did something wrong.

"What is it?"

"I kissed Sutton, at the Ranch and I'm so sorry I lied to you" he spoke.

I was furious. "GET OUT!" I yelled. "Ethan it's over.

"Emma", "I love you"

"NOW!"

That was it, Sutton managed to win control make him lie, they kissed. I should have just let him alone, he wasn't mine in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

tI has been a week since I had spoken to Ethan since the breakup.

Sutton came by yesterday, and asked why my face was so red. I told her she won, she got Ethan. All she did was smile, I was spending more time with Mads brother Thayer. He was a really sweet guy, and said without me they would be no where.

I tried to brighten up my day by going to get a coffee.

But, of course I ran into Ethan. He came up to and tried saying sorry for what seemed the hundredth time. I loved Ethan but I knew apart of him was still in love with Sutton.

"Ethan stop, ok? We are done, what we had is now over"

I just walked away, got in my car and drove to Mads house. I found Thayer, he asked what was wrong. I busted out into tears and he pulled me close.

"Come on, let's talk about it"

We went to the back and sat by the pool. I told him all about how I almost made a mistake when I was going to sleep with Ethan, and how Sutton won. He told me how Sutton could be a bitch, and that I deserved better.

I then decided I would try to let go, and find my birth mother. Thayer promised he would help me.

A party was being held in a few days, when it happened Sutton insisted I wear a red dress. I wore the black one instead, I prayed that I wouldn't have to talk to Ethan that night. Yet, I did. He told me loved me, and it was a mistake.

"I wish I could believe you Ethan, but I can't."

I felt the tears brewing so I went out for fresh air. Thayer followed me out and sat with me on the bench holding my hand.

I looked at him, "Thank you Thayer, You are a wonderful guy."

he then leaned over and kissed me so quick, yet so romantically. I kissed him back and smiled.


End file.
